diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mexa
| Geburt = 27. April | Alter = 55 | Größe = klein | Haarfarbe = rot | Augenfarbe = grün | Besonderheiten = Brillenträgerin | Gesinnung = hilfsbereit schusselig }} Hallo, ich bin Mexa! Schick gemacht hat sie sich und ein wenig nervös ist sie heute, an dem Tag, an dem sie im Wiki verewigt werden soll. Nichtsdestotrotz läßt sie es sich nicht nehmen, sich dieser wichtigen Aufgabe selbst zu stellen. Ganz allein. Datei:Mexa01.jpg Hallo, ich bin Mexa! Ich bin jetzt 52 Jahre alt und stamme aus Gnomeregan. Da hat mein Papa versucht mir beizubringen wie man tüftelt. Aber dafür war ich wahrscheinlich noch zu klein. Glaub ich. Es hat jedenfalls nicht so geklappt, und alles andere, was ich ausprobieren wollte auch nicht. Und das Huhn ist in der Presse gelandet. Also ... mein Papa meinte ja immer, jedes Gnomenkind braucht ein Huhn. Also, ein mechanisches. Damit es tüfteln lernt. Also, nicht das Huhn ... das Gnomenkind! Und Verantwortung! Na ja, und das eine Mal ist es mir eben weggelaufen, und dann ... war da die Schrottpresse. Ich hab sie noch abstellen können, aber das Huhn konnte ich nicht mehr retten. Schwer seufzend und niedergeschlagen schiebt sie die Hände in den Rücken und verhakt die Zeigefinger ineinander. Mit gesenktem Kopf und hin und her wandernden Mundwinkeln starrt sie traurig den Boden an. Ich hätt ja immer gern ein lebendiges Tier gehabt, aber die anderen haben gesagt, wenn ich schon das Huhn nicht ... Tief aufseufzend bricht sie abermals ab und dreht den Oberkörper schwungvoll hin und her, sodass die Arme seitlich rhythmisch baumeln. Jedenfalls, nachdem dann die miesen, widerlichen, sabbernden, stinkenden Der Gesichtsausdruck hinter der großen Brille wird immer angewiderter und gehässiger. gemeinen, ekligen, verflizten, fiesen, hässlichen, troggigen, furzenden ... Für einen Moment steht die Gnomin mit offenem Mund da. Dann räuspert sie sich. Äh, also, nachdem wir Gnomeregan verlassen mussten ... wegen der Troggs und der Strahlung ... und ich aus unserer Sektion keinen mehr finden konnte weil wahrscheinlich alle tot oder verlepragnomt sind, war ich lange Zeit alleine unterwegs. Irgendwann hab ich dann Dipsy und Ikky kennengelernt, und wir haben ... ähm, also ... na ja, da waren wir dann halt zu dritt unterwegs. Aber dann wurden wir erwischt und auf der Flu ... ähm ... aus den Augen verloren haben wir uns eben. Ikky hab ich später in Sturmwind wiedergesehen, aber Dipsy war irgendwie ... weg. Dann wollte ich in einem Gnomenlabor helfen. Das hat auch richtig Spaß gemacht. Aber dann ... ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie, aber da gab es eine Explosion, und ich hab Säure ins Gesicht bekommen und war danach ganz lange fast blind. Und was passiert ist, hat mir auch keiner erklärt. Zuerst haben sie sich Sorgen um mich gemacht, dann haben sie gesagt, es wär schon gut so, dass ich jetzt gar nicht mehr mithelfen kann. Überhaupt hab ich viel versucht irgendwo was zu lernen und zu helfen, aber immer wieder ist irgendwas schief gegangen, und ich bin weggescheucht worden. Ein wenig schuldbewusst wird ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Sie macht eine Schnute, die sie von einem Mundwinkel in den anderen schiebt. Deshalb hab ich auch immer noch keinen Nachnamen. Weil einfach nichts gepasst hat. Und das Spiel mit der Schnute und den Mundwinkeln intensiviert sich für einige Momente. Vor einiger Zeit dann hab ich gehört, dass in Eisenschmiede Gnome sind, die Hilfe brauchen. So hab ich Silly, Niffin und die anderen kennengelernt. Wir waren auf einer großen Reise rund um die Welt und haben viele Abenteuer erlebt weil wir Silly retten mussten. Das haben wir dann ja auch geschafft. Dabei hab ich von Lemu und ihren Leuten sogar Schießen gelernt ... also ... ein bisschen. Und Zinni hat mir die Haare verbrannt. Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Wir mussten gegen Troggs kämpfen. Aber trotzdem. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass verbrannte Haare so stinken können. Fast schlimmer als die Troggs. Und Silianea war erst ziemlich doof, aber jetzt sind wir richtig gute Freunde. Glaub ich. Und Balinde auch. Also, Balinde war zuerst doof, und dann haben wir uns vertragen. Wobei Balinde oft immer noch doof ist. Aber inzwischen ist es nicht mehr so schlimm. Und, also auf der Reise, als wir auf dem U-Boot waren und ich helfen konnte den Tresor, den wir gefunden haben zu kna ... äh öffnen, hat die Susy vom GDG gesagt, dass ich da vielleicht arbeiten könnte. Na ja, aber nachdem wir wieder zurück in Eisenschmiede waren, haben die anderen drauf bestanden, dass ich im Gnomenhaus wohnen bleibe. Und der Doktor Leviton hat mir meine Augen operiert. Jetzt seh ich viel schärfer und mit meinen neuen Brillen, die mir Zinni gebaut hat sogar sehr gut. Und weil er irgendwas mit der Linse gemacht hat - transplantiert oder so - hab ich mir eine neue Augenfarbe aussuchen dürfen. Jetzt sind sie grün. Grün ist meine Lieblingsfarbe. Tja, und da leb ich jetzt also im Gnomenhaus im Mystikerviertel in Eisenschmiede mit meinen Freunden und wohne im Schlafsaal gleich neben Dahlia, die mal eine Blume war und lauter Pflanzen um ihr Bett aufgestellt hat. Das gefällt mir sehr. Wir haben auch vor kurzem einen Kellergarten graben lassen und sind nun auf der Suche nach guter Erde und Pflanzen. Und wir tüfteln daran das Licht und das Wetter dafür selber zu machen. Und zu Winterhauch hat mir Dahlia eine Erdbeerpflanze geschenkt, auf die ich aufpassen darf bis der Garten soweit ist. Dann bekommen wir unsere eigenen Erdbeeren und können selber Erdbeersaft machen. Glaub ich. Und wenn nicht, essen wir sie halt einfach so. Und neulich haben wir ein Nachbarschaftsfest gefeiert. Mit Gnomentopf, Botkämpfen und sogar Musik. Das war richtig toll, und wir müssen das wirklich bald wieder mal machen. Auch wenn manche Zwerge einfach nur doof sind. Aber es gibt auch sehr nette wie die Luzula zum Beispiel. Aber ihr Mann ist gefährlich! Der hat sogar mal Feuer nach mir gespuckt. Ein Zwerg, der Feuer spuckt! Habt Ihr so was schonmal erlebt? Hm, was kann ich noch über mich erzählen? Ich mag Erdbeersaft, Gnomentopf und Süßigkeiten. Blutwurst ist auch in Ordnung. Ich mag die Farben grün und rot am liebsten. Und danach gleich blau. Ich mag Dahlia und Kippel. Und überhaupt alle Gnome vom Gnomenhaus. Und auch die aus Thelsamar. Und halt alle, die ich kenne. Glaub ich. Und ich mag Tiere. Echte und mechanische. Und den blau leuchtenden Teich im Mystikerviertel in Eisenschmiede mag ich auch. Da kann man gut ausruhen und nachdenken. Meditieren würde Balinde das wahrscheinlich nennen. Ich mag Reisen und Abenteuer. Was ich nicht mag sind Leute, die viel schimpfen, angeben und zu wenig zu essen. Und Alkohol und alle Getränke mit "Überraschung" mag ich gar nicht. Wenn jemand raucht, mag ich das auch nicht. Und Balinde mag ich manchmal nicht, wenn sie zu sehr angeben oder jammern muss. Und ich mag nicht mehr alleine sein. Außer die einzige Alternative wären Troggs und Grünlinge. Wenn ich nicht im Gnomenhaus bin, kann man mich ab und zu mal bei Alice in ihrem Kaffee treffen. Das ist toll. Da gibt es die besten Kuchen, Krapfen und Schokolade. Und sogar der Zwieback ist bei Alice bunt und lecker! Ab und zu bin ich auch mal in Sturmwind. Da wohnen meine Freunde vom Magiersanktum, und manchmal gibt es da einen Gnomenstammtisch. Da solltet Ihr unbedingt auch mal hinkommen. Einfach Nevex suchen und fragen! Vielleicht lernen wir uns dann ja mal kennen. Ach ja, und wenn nicht, schreibt mir einfach einen Brief! Ich schreib gern Briefe. Ezzlin hab ich zum Beispiel über Briefe erst richtig kennengelernt. Die ist auch nett, aber sie hat so viel in Neutüftlerstadt zu tun. Deshalb ist sie nicht so oft zu Hause bei uns. leftSo, und jetzt hör ich auf. Aber vielleicht erzähl ich ja ab und zu mal wieder was. Passt alle gut auf Euch auf, und vielleicht treffen wir uns ja mal! Liebe Grüße, Eure Mexa Breit lächelnd winkt die Gnomin, die aussieht als wäre sie für ihr Alter und ihr Gnomsein doch noch etwas zu klein geraten und verhakt anschließend ihre beiden Zeigefinger hinter dem Rücken und wippt von den Fußspitzen auf die Ballen, immer auf und ab. ---- Leute, (in nicht näher erklärter Reihenfolge) die ich mag: * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Kippel "Den Kippel hab ich lieb. Aber er säuft zu viel." "Wie, verliebt?" Zieht sich unauffällig zurück, um dann doch sehr schnell die Flucht zu ergreifen. Dass sie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde dunkelrot geworden ist, kann nicht einmal die große Brille erfolgreich verstecken. "Und außerdem ist der doch viel zu alt!" * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Dahlia "Dahlia war mal eine Blume." "Wir sind uns irgendwie ähnlich. Find ich." "Die mag ich total. Nicht nur wegen der Erdbeerpflanze!" * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Marka "Marka ist total nett. Und begabt! Die lernt jetzt Medizin an einer Akademie." "Schade, dass wir uns so selten sehn!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Silianea "Silianea sollte öfter Kleider anziehen. Das steht ihr viel besser als die Kirin Tor Rüstung." "Sie hat ein Buch, das mal ein Hund war - Jesper. Die Geschichte musst Du mir noch erzählen!" * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gifBild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Silly und Niffin "Wegen den beiden bin ich nach Eisenschmiede gekommen. Silly hatte da dieses Halsband, und wir mussten um die ganze Welt reisen, damit sie es los wird. Wegen der Titanen. Jetzt ist Silly nicht mehr nur Silly sondern auch noch Liix. Aber das erklär ich jetzt nicht, das ist zu kompliziert." "Niffin war unser Anführer und ist es jetzt immer noch irgendwie. Manchmal sind wir anderer Meinung, aber meistens mag ich Niffin ganz gern." "Die beiden sind verliebt. Glaub ich." Verlegen verhakt Mexa die Zeigefinger ineinander und späht auf ihre Zehenspitzen, die dank der Sandalen gut sichtbar sind. Hochrot geworden ist sie, und Blicke anderer meidet sie eisern. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Zinni "Zinni baut nuuur Mist! Aber ich hab sie trotzdem lieb." "Hab ich schon erzählt, dass sie mir die Haare verbrannt hat?" "Ja ja, es war ein Unfall. Aber trotzdem!" * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Nevex "Nevex hab ich beim Gnomenstammtisch kennengelernt. Der organisiert die." "Der ist total nett und verständnisvoll." "Und er ist jetzt ein richtiger Magier!" * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Ezzlin "Ezzlin und ich haben uns Briefe geschrieben. Alle haben immer wieder von ihr erzählt, aber sie arbeitet in Neutüftlerstadt, und ich wollt sie trotzdem kennenlernen." "Ezzlin mag ich sehr, aber sie ist auch ziemlich streng." "Und das mit Nevex find ich immer noch doof." * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Lilly "Lilly ist Zinnis Tochter. Also, nicht die richtige, mehr so ... adoptiert?" "Lilly ist lieb und wird bestimmt mal eine berühmte Tüftlerin." * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Fioni "Fioni ist Zinnis Schwester. Die mag ich sehr." "Die schimpft auch viel mit Zinni." "Und zaubern kann sie auch." * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Piix "Piix ist die Schwester von Liix. Lustig, oder? Also ... Liix ist ja Silly, aber das reimt sich ja dann nicht." "Die ist eine Magierin beim Sanktum in Sturmwind." "Ich hab sie mal beim Rat für die Gnomengemeinschaft reden hören. Das war ganz schön imponierend. Find ich." "Und lustig ist sie auch." * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Luzula "Luzula ist eine Dunkelzwergin. Im Rat nennen sie alle die Kanzlerin." "Die macht tollen Kirschkuchen!" * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Trixie "Trixie ist eine tolle Tüftlerin und ziemlich nett." "Manchmal wirkt sie älter als sie ist. Find ich." "Und sie hat immer tolle Ideen." * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Lemu "Lemu kann gut kämpfen. Von ihr hab ich schießen gelernt und wie man einen Mörser bedient." "Ich mag Lemu. Auch wenn sie total chaotisch ist. Manchmal muss man sie einfach abwürgen. Aber das geht." * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Susy "Susy ist beim GDG und fand toll wie ich den Tresor aufgemacht habe. Vielleicht kann ich mal für die arbeiten." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Magus Carter "Magus Cater ist ein Magier beim Magiersanktum in Sturmwind und war Zinnis Lehrer." "Der ist echt nett, aber Zinni war zu doof." * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Balinde "Wenn sie nicht gerade angibt, schimpft oder jammert, mag ich Balinde total gern." "Und manchmal ist sie auch richtig nützlich weil sie viele Sachen weiß und Autorität ausstrahlen kann." "Aber das kann auch lästig sein. Beides." * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Doktor Leviton "Doktor Levition hat meine Augen operiert ... transplantiert." "Der ist ein richtig guter Arzt. Find ich." die ich nicht mag: * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Erelya "Das ist eine Draenei und eine Freundin von Zinni." "Die ist total gruselig und denkt immer nur an sich." die (manchmal) doof sind: * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Balinde "Wenn sie angibt, schimpft oder jammert, mag ich sie überhaupt nicht. Und das tut sie ziemlich oft." "Na gut, manchmal kann das auch lustig sein." * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Zinni "Sie baut nuuur Mist." "Und hab ich das mit meinen Haaren schon erzählt?" * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Luzulas Mann "Der mag mich nicht und hat mich angespuckt." "Mit Feuer!" "Na gut, getroffen hat er nicht. Aber trotzdem!" * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Doktor Leviton Mit knallrotem Kopf - sogar die Kopfhaut scheint unter dem ohnehin roten Haar noch etwas roter durchzuschimmern - starrt sie auf ihre Füße, die Zeigefinger wieder ineinander verhakt. Schweißtropfen stehen auf ihrer Stirn. "Der will immer wissen, ob ich schwanger bin." bei denen ich mir noch nicht sicher bin: * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Marlick "Das ist Balindes Knappe. Auch so ein Lichtmensch." "Ich glaub, wenn der normal ist, ist er ganz nett." * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Navi "Das ist Zinnis Freundin. Ich glaub, die sind sogar verliebt." "Die ist fast genauso gruselig wie Erelya." "Oder sogar ein bisschen mehr? Ich weiß noch nicht." "Aber jetzt sind die ja erstmal verreist. Glaub ich." * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Jexy "Eine Dalaran-Gnomin." "Ich kenn sie noch nicht gut, aber ein bisschen ungnomisch ist sie schon." "Wie alle Dalaran-Gnome halt." * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Luzulas Mann "Ich glaub, der ist einfach nur unglücklich. Oder so." "Irgendwann find ich raus, was mit dem los ist." ---- Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Gnome (Spieler)